Life Sucks
by LittleJirachi
Summary: Life sucks for Jade when she ends up going to some dumb island with her friend Kagome. She starts to enjoy her time there after a while though for some reason..


Chapter 1 - Why'd I end up here?

Current Thoughts: Future of the fanfic.

Main Characters:

Katie: Yes, I know. She has the same name as the Katie from STH. But deal with it okies? Katie form STH will rarely be appearing in this fanfic anyways. Anyways, Katie is a sometimes a quiet girl. She is calm. Yet can be hyper sometimes. She enjoys reading and taking care of plants. Her main hobby is after all plants.

Kagome: Kagome is a romantic who is always thinking up poems, stories, and songs. She dreams of one day finding her true prince charming. And is always trying to cheer Jade up about her appearance and her problems with being around boys.

Jade: Jade is energetic and has a tomboyish personality. She hates those types who are always flirting with girls just to get them to go out on a date. She would rather spit on their face then stand by and watch them do that. She is kind of foul-mouthed and rude. She can be a very good friend once you get to know her by talking and such.

LJ: Oh yeah. Characters based off of me and my two best friends! I rock oh yeah!

Jack: ;

LJ: Do you even know how to talk?

Jack: ::Shakes head::

LJ: … You poor boy…

Kai: Hey! How come I ain't in this fanfic?!

LJ: Glares at Kai Because it's MY fanfic. And also the fact that it's based off of STH not BTN or FoMT. P Hahahaha!

Kai: Darn you..

LJ: Like HECK!P On with the stupid story!

"Ugh…Why the heck am I here come again?!"

"Cause… They assigned us to this place remember?"

"Like heck! You forced me to join this stupid thing… Including Katie!"

"……." Katie sighed while just watching the two complain.

"But.." Kagome eyes started to tear. "I didn't want to come.." She started to cry fake tears. "ALONE!!"

"Ah! No crying! Fine fine! Anyways who's farm is this?"

"Some guys named Jack.."

"Uhh okay then. Oh yeah! I remember him! He was in those magazines once!"

"Magazines..?"

"For that magazine on the rare butterfly he found! With some others too.."

"Hmm.. I see." Katie said then sighed.

A boy had walked out of the house by then right after awakening to a rather alarming noise.

"….?" The boy looked puzzled.

"Huh? Oh! You must be Jack!" Kagome said happily.

The boy just blinked then nodded.

'Does this guy ever talk..?' Jade thought rather annoyed.

While Jade and Katie sat there waiting for Kagome to finish talking with Jack.

"Uh huh! Yeah.." Kagome continued to talk with the Jack happily.

"Are you done yet?!" Jade said rather annoyed.

"Uhh yeah! I've been talking to him..5 minutes ago!" She said happily.

"What the heck?! You made us wait that long for no reason?!" Jade said with an angry tone.

"Uhh… Wait? You could've said something you baka!"

"Baka?! What the heck?! Why the heck am I a baka?! You're a baka times infinite then!"

"My, my. Such childness." Katie said then sighed.

"You shut up!" Jade said then twitched.

"Anyway," Katie started then walked over to Jack offering a hand. "My names Katie.."

Jack smiled then nodded. He shook his hand then releasing it. Starting to do some movements with his hand.

"Huh?"

'He says. That he'll show us to where we'll be sleeping!" Kagome said then poking her head above Katie's.

"Oh. Hm? Do you know how to talk? I know that question may sound rude but.."

Jack laughed a little then nodded. He did some motions again.

"Hmm.. You do? Ah I see.." Kagome nodded again then nod.

"Kagome.. Your head is rather heavy…" Katie said very annoyed now.

"Ooers! Sorry 'bout that!" Kagome said then laughed. "He said he only talks when he thinks it's necessary."

"Hmm.. I see." Katie said then sighed.

Unfortantly Jade had fallen asleep from boredom.

"Oh my… Shall we carry her in?" Katie said then had a sweat drop.

"No way! She must way more then 100 tons!"

"Yeah, right. She doesn't_ that _much." Katie said then shook her head, letting out a sigh.

"I'm still not going to carry her in.." Kagome whined.

Jack laughed then walked over to Jade picking her up then looked back at Katie and Kagome.

"Hmm.. I guess we'll have Jack take her in then.."

Jack nodded.

Katie and Kagome walked into the house with Jack following them close behind.

LJ: I'm done yay!

Jack:

LJ: Speak now or forever hold your peace, Jack!

Jack: uU;

LJ: ::Sweatdrop:: Okay then..

Kai: o.o; ::Pokes Jack::

LJ: I wouldn't do that if I were you..

Kai: 0.0

LJ: Okies then! Now that the stories done! You may all go on with your pathetic lives! Bye bye peoples! See yas next time!


End file.
